el mundo actual
by alacar neko
Summary: naruto, one piece, y fairy tail, son llevados al mundo actual, donde conoceran a cada uno de sus diferentes epocos y dimenciones, como se llevaran al conocerse? -


**Hola estoy de vuelta con otro fanfic de naruto, la verdad la idea me llegó cuando leía un sasuhina de un mundo adverso al de naruto, y me puse a pensar como seria si los ninjas de naruto, los de one piece y fairy tail traspasaran una dimensión y estuvieran en el mundo actual, como se adaptarían? les gustaría o no?, y pronto me gusto la idea y quise escribirla espero y le guste, aun que lo más seguro y es que no sea muy larga eso lo decidiré con el tiempo oh por cierto la historia avanzara después de la muerte de neji así que no aparecerá en la historia y pues bueno a leer..**

**Resumen del capítulo:** la guerra al fin había acabado, sasuke había ayudado junto a los Hokages anteriores y orochimaru, sin olvidar al equipo taca, la paz reinaba en konoha, sasuke fue pronto perdonado por sus acciones y con la condición de que estuviera vigilado durante 3 meses podría regresar a su vida como ninja de konoha, pero la tranquilidad no duro cuando una energía misteriosa arraso con los 12 ninjas jóvenes y a kakashi trasportándolos a un mundo completamente nuevo a el de ellos..

**Capitulo 1: el portal-naruto**

Naruto miraba con tristeza la lapida que tenía enfrente con la escritura de: _aquí yace tsunade senju gran medic-ninja, saninn, kunoichi y quita Hokage, que su espíritu de batalla perdure por siempre- _después de haber vencido a madara y óbito, naruto se pudo reencontrar con su padre, pero el tiempo no fue mucho pues tenía que auxiliar a muchos ninjas heridos, mientras que el, lee y sasuke iban hacia el lugar de los kages, llevándose la sorpresa de ver como solo el kazekage (gaara), la mizukage (mai) y el raikage (no me acuerdo del nombre pero es el hermana de bee) seguían con vida mientras que el Tsuchikage y la Hokage, no corrieron con la misma suerte, sabía que su victoria traería muchas muertes y todos morirían con honor y reconocimiento pero jamás hubiera deseado que ella se fuera, miro al frente y diviso la figura de alguien más, alguien que conocía muy bien, pues durante la batalla ella lo ayudo tomados de la mano y entonces se dio cuenta de su sentimientos, esos sentimientos que desde la confesión de ella había tratado de ocultar, pero al hora de la batalla los dejo salir, sonrio levemente y se acerco sigilosamente, mientras que la abrazaba por detrás, la sintió dar un brinquito por el susto pero al darse cuenta de su identidad se relajo y poso sus manos en las del que la abrazaban-

-me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí-dijo mirando la lapida que tenía enfrente donde está escrito-

_Aquí yace neji hyuga, el mejor ninja de su generación y admirable persona, que su sacrificio no sea en vano-_

_-_se que estaría feliz de ver esta paz y tranquilidad- naruto, la abrazo mas pegándola más contra su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, hinata recargo su cabeza en la abertura de su cuello y mandíbula-

-estoy seguro, que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, y yo al igual que tu estoy completamente agradecido con él, a demás que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de cuento te quiero hinata-chan-le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrio al igual que ella-

Hinata estaba segura que a pesar de que nunca desde que habían empezado a ser novios le había dicho te amo pero sabía que ese te quiero era sincero y que el necesitaba tiempo para por fin amarla completamente y ella sería paciente-

-y yo ati naruto-kun-volteo de nuevo a la tumba de su difunto primo y susurro un _te quiero y gracias-_volteo con naruto y sonrio-q-que te p-parece si vamos a c-comer r-ramen a ichiraku´s- el rostro del rubio se ilumino por la propuesta-

-claro hinata-chan vamos, la verdad ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre jeje- la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y empezaron a caminar rumbo a ichiraku

En el camino se encontraron con sasuke que al parecer buscaba al rubio

-dobe, sakura me dijo que te busca, y que si te veía que te lo dijera esta en el campo de entrenamiento 7-hinata se tenso un poco cosa que naruto noto, sabiendo la razón, para ser sincero ya había olvidado a sakura pero todavía estaba esa cierta alegría que le inundaba al pensar en verla pero eso jamás se lo diría a su novia-

-hinata-la llamo posando un mano en sus hombros para tranquilizarla un poco casi lográndolo- tengo que ir, puede ser algo importante, te prometo que mañana iremos a comer como compensación de esta salida si?- hinata no podía negarle que fuese, aun que quisiera pero a pesar de estar saliendo no podía prohibirle verla-

-hai- dijo algo triste-

-es más, porque no vas con el teme, no quiero que te quedes sin comer por mi dattebayo- volteo con sasuke- sasuke-teme acompañarías a hinata a ichiraku´s onegai- naruto no vio aquel brillo triunfante en sus ojos así que ante la afirmación de él se sintió feliz-gracias teme, hinata-chan nos vemos mañana-acto seguido le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue corriendo algo entusiasmado, cosa que la entristeció mas-

-vamos hyuga- la voz fría del uchiha la hizo reaccionar-o no me quitare al dobe por una semana por no llevarte a comer- dijo sacándole una inevitable sonrisa ala ojiperla por el comentario, lo siguió, durante todo el camino no dijo nada hasta que llegaron y se sentaron, hinata pidió un plato chico de ramen y sasuke solo agua, el silencio embargo el lugar, y sasuke lo rompió- hyuga yo..

Y entonces lo sintieron, era una gran cantidad de energía, pero no era un energía común como el chakra, era diferente, se levantaron y salieron del lugar sin importarles la comida que todavía no llegaba, corrieron hasta llegar al bosque de la muerte, se miraron dudando si entrar o no, voltearon y vieron al equipo 9 y 10 llegar a la entrada y detenerse igual que ellos, después llegaron a sai, solo quien se acerco a ellos son decir nada, seguido llegaron kiba y shino, quienes al ver a hinata se acercaron a preguntarles si habían sentido esa energía, no le dio tiempo de contestar pues naruto y sakura llegaron, pero lo extraño es que los dos estaban sonrojados, hinata no dijo nada por aquello, naruto al ver a todos ahí se sorprendió, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que kakashi se apareció en una nube de humo-

-al parecer no fui el único que sintió esta extraña energía- todos asintieron-será mejor que vayamos a origen de donde proviene- para sorpresa de todos la ojiperla fue la primera en brincar y adentrarse al bosque seguido de sasuke y kakashi y al final todos, cuando llegaron vieron un árbol enorme pero lo que llamo la atención fue el enorme hoyo que había en el tronco de este, era completamente negro y pareciera que giraba lentamente-

_Vamos acércate, aquí encontraras lo que quieras buscar, ven-_ los ojos de hinata se oscurecieron y como si estuviera hipnotizada se fue acercando y el aire se hacía más fuerte con forme se acercaba estaba a punto de tocar el hoyo cundo una voz la detuvo-

-hyuga, apártate-hinata sintió la mano de sasuke cerrarse en su brazo, y acto seguido sus ojos tomaron su brillo parpadeo varias veces y miro extrañada al uchiha como si acabara de salir de un sueño, el aire se hizo más fuerte perdiéndose en el árbol como si el hoyo estuviera absorbiéndolo, y no solo el aire también a ellos, hinata y sasuke al ser lo mas cercano no le dio chance cuando ya casi pasaban el portal-

-_kague bushin no jutsu-_naruto saco 12 clones y cada uno se tomo de un tronco y agarraron a cada ninja del brazo evitando que fueran absorbidos, incluyendo a hinata y sasuke, el portal tomo más fuerza y una rama choco contra el clon que sostenía a hinata desapareciéndolo y soltando a hinata, sasuke al ver ello se soltó del clon y antes de atravesar el lugar se vio como la abrazaba protegiéndola de lo que sea que hubiera del otro lado, pronto todos los siguieron pues el aire era tremendo en cuanto atravesó el ultimo el portal se cerró-

Edad actual- (japon-tokio) 11:35 P.m

Sasuke sintió algo duro al caer, y abrió los ojos y se preocupo al no ver a hinata en sus brazos levanto la vista tratando de buscarla pero todo eso, wow, eso no se lo esperaba, miraba de un lado a otro, las luces le pegaban la rostro pero eso no le importo, mira a cada persona que transitaba por aquel lugar, su ropa era muy extraña pero no muy diferente, escucho un pitido ensordecedor y volteo y antes de que aun cosa grande de metal lo aplastara brinco hasta lo alto de un techo. Miro por todas partes desde arriba hasta que la encontró, y no venia sola venia con sai, shikamaru y tente, corrió hacia ellos quienes la verlo sonrieron con alivio-

-qué diablos paso, que clase de lugar es este?- pregunto mas nadie tenía una respuesta-

-hinata-chan- el llamado de el rubio los hizo voltear y lo vieron correr hacia ellos o más bien hacia hinata a quien abrazo, pero no venia solo kakashi, shino y kiba venia también-te encuentras bien, esta herida, que diablos fue eso?-dijo haciendo una pregunta que obviamente tampoco tendía respuesta-

-kakashi-sensei-sakura, chouji e ino venían corriendo hacia ellos-que paso, por que esa cosa nos arrastro, y donde estamos, todo es tan distinto- kakashi iba a decir algo pero alguien los interrumpió-

-están en Tokio- Japón, en la fecha de 12 de enero del 2013, eso que los succiono fue un portal que se instalo en el mundo equivocado, esperaba que no hubiera nadie pero al parecer me equivoque- una chica un pantalón entubado negro y una blusa gris con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y lacio y ojos cafés oscuros les hablo- si no me equivoco son de la época de los ninjas verdad, y ustedes son ninjas verdad?- nadie dijo nada, y ella lo interpreto como un si- mi nombre es Kagura hatsune, vengan conmigo, yo les daré las respuestas que necesiten, por cierto, no creo que puedan regresar a su mundo a menos no por el momento así que no les queda de otra que confiar en mi-

-que hacemos kakashi-sensei- pregunto sakura

-no lo se, pero la mejor opción por el momento es seguirla-todos asintieron y la siguieron, mientras caminaban la gente los miraba raro y otros sonriendo, cada paso que daban no podían evitar mirar alrededor de ellos, todo era enorme y muy atrayente, naruto había tomado la mano de hinata y avanzaban juntos, bajo una mirada atenta de sasuke, llegaron a un lugar algo descuidado, pero aun así la casa era más o menos grande de dos pisos, Kagura les indico que entraran y así lo hicieron, dentro de la casa estaban encendidas varias velas algunas negras y otras blancas eran 4 aproximadamente las de color rojo, le pidió que se sentaran en un sofá que esta en el centro, naruto se sentó junto a hinata y sasuke al lado de ella, mientras que kiba y shino, en uno mas chico, al igual que sakura e ino, y Tenten, lee y sai se sentaron en otro igual de grande que en donde estaba naruto, mientras kakashi, shikamaru y chouji prefirieron mantenerse sentados, Kagura se situó en el centro de la sala y comenzó a hablar-

-como dije anterior mente, están en Tokio-Japón, en el año 2013 del mes de enero día 12, mi nombre es Kagura hatsune y tengo 21 años, el portal por el cual vinieron fue hecho por hayato mikiko, es un hechicero que siempre está buscando guerreros por distintas dimensiones o épocas que hay o a habido en el mundo, el portal que los arrastro no iba dirigido hacia la época de los shinobis, me di cuenta hacia que época iba pero al ver que hayato se había equivocado, hice un conjuro para que almenos no todos sintiera la energía que el portal transmite pero al parecer ustedes si pudieron sentirlo, y fueron arrastrados hasta aquí y en cuanto detecte que el portal se había cerrado y ustedes lo habían traspasado pensé en venir por ustedes antes que hayato y mantenerlos a salvo-

-me gustaría saber en qué época tenía que aparecer el portal- la pregunta de shikamaru descoloco un poco a la chica, pues pensaba que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones-

-normalmente él tenía pensado, abrir el portal en una épocas y una dimensión-

-y cueles eran?- esta vez pregunto sasuke-

-la época de los piratas y la dimensión de los magos-

HASTA AQUÍ, JEJEJE ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, COMO VERAN NARUTO, FAIRY TAIL Y ONE PIECE VAN APARTICIPAR EN EL FIC Y HABRA SIERTOS LIOS AMORORSOS ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE CADA SERIE, ESPERO Y LE GUSTE,.

SI MERECE REVIEW DEJEN UNO POR FAVOR, ELLOS ME ALIMENTAN A SEGUIR

Siguiente capitulo fairy tail


End file.
